This application describes a ghost feature for a video game system.
As described in greater detail below, a non-limiting example video game system includes user controls (e.g., an input device, a controller, and/or the like) and memory for storing a video game program. A processing system includes at least one processor for executing the video game program to provide a three-dimensional (3D) virtual game world including a player character. The processing system periodically stores in the memory ghost data for the player character as the player character moves in the 3D virtual game world, based on inputs to the user controls, during a first game play session. The processing system generates a ghost character during a second game play session whose movement and, in some cases, actions, in the 3D virtual game world is based on the ghost data stored in the memory.
In accordance with one, non-limiting aspect of the ghost feature described herein, the ghost character appears in the second game play session at a time subsequent to the beginning of the second game play session.
In accordance with another, non-limiting aspect of the ghost feature described herein, the number of ghost characters depends on the number of player characters in the second game play session.
In accordance with yet another, non-limiting aspect of the ghost feature described herein, the appearance of the ghost character differs from that of the corresponding player character. For example, the appearance of the ghost character may correspond to an avatar of a game player who controlled the corresponding player character.
In accordance with yet another non-limiting aspect of the ghost feature described herein, the player character and the corresponding ghost character are free-roaming. By way of example and without limitation, movements of the player character and the corresponding ghost character are not confined to being along a predetermined track or path.